vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Quaddies
'Quaddies '''were a genetically altered species of humans, in this case engineered to live in zero-gravity environments on spaceships and on space stations. They had four arms and no legs; they had no tendencies towards motion-sickness; their muscles maintained tone more easily than downsiders' (legged humans) muscles; their bones didn't deteriorate in null-gee; and they were highly radiation-resistant. Their lower arms served as power-grippers, being much stronger than the upper ones. In addtion, they were made fertile, male and female, so that they could reproduce and maintain themselves indefinitely as a slave labor force. Originally created by GalacTech shortly after and as an immediate result of the invention of the uterine replicator, the quaddie project was halted upon the discovery of artificial gravity by researchers on Beta Colony. The quaddies chose to flee rather than be interned on a deadly planet; they ended up founding the Union of Free Habitats. The quaddie society they created tended to think in terms of labor – industriousness and being "task-oriented" were considered highly desirable traits, with "work gangs" applied to all spheres of life. This is not to say quaddies were not artistic: Thanks to Ivy Minchenko, a love of dance and music were also fully ingrained into their society. All Named Quaddies *Agba - from Cay Habitat *Aljean - composer of the null-gee ballet, ''The Crossing *Andy - from Cay Habitat, Claire and Tony's infant son *Bobbi - from Cay Habitat, in Welding Gang B *Claire - from Cay Habitat *Darla - from Cay Habitat, who worked on the electronics in the Clubhouse *Emma - from Cay Habitat, who hid in the Clubhouse rather than have a pregancy terminated *Garnet Five - from Union of Free Habitats *Greenlaw - from Union of Free Habitats *Jamie - from Cay Habitat, was killed in a pusher accident *Jon - from Cay Habitat, a particularly husky Quaddie with pusher piloting experience *Kara - from Cay Habitat, an infirmiry aide who distributed condoms to any who wanted them *Leo Ninety-nine, a Docks and Locks crewman from Union of Free Habitats *Leutwyn - from Union of Free Habitats *Nicol - from Union of Free Habitats *Patty - from Cay Habitat, who hid in the Clubhouse rather than have a pregancy terminated *Pramod - from Cay Habitat *Pramod Sixteen - from Union of Free Habitats, a husky dockworker who helped capture Russo Gupta *Rudy - from Cay Habitat *Siggy - from Cay Habitat *Silver - from Cay Habitat *Sinda - from Cay Habitat, who worked in Nutrition and was to be Tony's next partner *Tabbi - from Cay Habitat, who came up with the idea of using slurry explosive to blow up clamps during the Habitat reconfiguration procedure. *Teddie - from Cay Habitat, who worked with plants *Tony - from Cay Habitat *Vatel - from Cay Habitat, a pusher pilot *Venn - from Union of Free Habitats *Watts - from Union of Free Habitats *Zara - (ZAA-rah) from Cay Habitat, a pusher pilot *"Bobby BX-99" Appearances *''Falling Free'' *"Labyrinth" *''Diplomatic Immunity'' *''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' Category:Quaddies